Meant to Be
by Cherry Blossom Pie
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were best friends in love at a young age. Then Gabby moves away, leaving Troy to cope without her. But when she comes back, will they ever rekindle their old love and face everything high school throws at them?
1. Best Friends Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. If I did, I'd be happy, which I'm not right now.

**Meant to Be**

**Ten years ago, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were the best of friends.**

_(Show two eight year olds, a boy with sandy brown hair and girl with black curls playing with a mini basketball and hoop.)_

"_Troy! Give me that ball!"_

"_You'll have to make me!" The eight year old little boy laughs._

**They stuck with each other through everything…**

_(Eleven year old Gabriella crying while Troy pats her on the back.)_

"_What's wrong, Gabby?"_

"_Daddy and Mommy had a fight! Now they're divorced!"_

**Until Gabriella's twelfth birthday…**

_(Gabriella blowing out candles, but tears going down her face. She's talking to Troy.)_

"_I'm moving away, Troy. My mom's job is transferring her. I can't stay in Albuquerque anymore," she sobs._

"_It's alright. And Gabby, I love you."_

"_You do?" asks Gabriella through her tears._

"_Of course! And I'll wait for you forever. Here's your birthday present! He presented her with a necklace with "T" on it._

"_T for Troy?" asked Gabriella. _

"'_Course!" _

"_Um, Troy? Can you give me a goodbye kiss?" asked Gabriella timidly._

"_You didn't even have to ask." Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips sweetly. "Goodbye, Gabby," he whispered, almost crying as he watched his best friend and first love walk back to her packed car._

"_Goodbye Troy," said Gabriella to herself as she watched Troy slip farther and farther away, the T necklace glittering on her neck._


	2. I Think I Saw HimHer

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**I Think I Saw Him/Her**

"Dude, that game was awesome!" Chad Danforth greeted Troy. They were in the beginning of senior year.

"I know. After all, I have been practicing during the summer."

"So, what's your schedule?" asked Chad, grabbing the sheet of paper.

"Aw man, we both have Darbus."

"Well, at least we'll suffer together." Chad and Troy knocked fists as Taylor McKessie walked by, looking at a book.

"Hey, McKessie, looking good," flirted Chad.

"Shut up Danforth and keep your eyes up," Taylor said dismissively.

"Ooh, ouch, man," said Troy. "You might as well just ask her out. It's really obvious that you like her."

"But that would be breaking the status quo. Jocks don't date nerds." But Chad didn't really sound like he meant it.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. If I start dating someone on the decathlon team, you have to ask her out." Troy thought about it. Maybe he was being stupid, since he had never loved a girl, or even liked one, since eighth grade. Not after her…

"Deal," said Chad. He chortled. "I'm never going to have to ask her out! You're the basketball captain and don't even date any cheerleaders! How could you date someone on the decathlon team?" But Troy didn't answer. He was too busy staring at a girl with dark brown hair that fell in rings down her back mingle with the other people in the hallway.

"Uh, Troy? Troy!" Chad waved his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Yeah?" he asked, slightly dazed.

"Who're you staring at?" asked Chad.  
"Um, nobody. But I think if it was her, you're going to be asking Taylor out real soon." Troy gave him a smirk and walked into Ms. Darbus' classroom while Chad panicked.

"I could've sworn it was him!" muttered Gabriella to herself. "No Gabriella, don't get your hopes too high. Troy might've moved or something while you were away for five years!" She had seen a boy with tousled sandy hair talking to another boy with bushy brown hair.

She was so busy thinking about what she'd seen, she accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm really sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," apologized Gabriella. Her first day back, and she'd already made a mistake.

The black haired girl gave her a smile. "It's alright. I was kind of immersed in my book, so it's my fault too." Gabriella saw the math book on the ground.

"You like math?" she asked.

"Of course! I'm part of the decathlon club."

"Really? Can I join? I really want to, since I was in the club back at my old school." Gabriella gave the girl a smile. "My name's Gabriella Montez, but you can call me Gabby."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Taylor McKessie," said the girl as she pulled Gabriella up and read her schedule. "How about I take you to homeroom? We both have Darbus, anyway." Gabriella smiled, glad she had found a new friend, but a question still nagging at her. "Um, do you know anything about a Troy Bolton?"

Taylor scoffed. "Troy Bolton? Of course I know. Everyone knows. He's the basketball captain, or _single _basketball captain, and all the girls here love him."

"Really?" Gabriella felt some relief. So he still went to this school! But also disappointment. He was probably too busy to even remember her.

"How would you know him? Aren't you new?"

"Oh, just from a long time ago."

"Oh. Hey, what's that?" asked Taylor, looking at something on Gabriella's neck.

"This?" Gabriella pulled out a silver necklace with a "T" on it. "Just a gift from an old friend." She smiled sadly as Taylor led her to Ms. Darbus' homeroom.


	3. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**We Meet Again**

"Ah, may I introduce Gabriella Montez!" trilled Ms. Darbus.

Troy dropped his pencil. "_What_?" He felt happy. So it really was her! A pretty and petite brunette stepped from behind the teacher and looked down nervously. A couple guys' mouths dropped when they saw the pretty girl.

"Mr. Bolton, I would rather you save your dramatic tendencies for the theater," snapped Darbus. Gabriella's head snapped to where Ms. Darbus had been directing her comment. Sure enough, a sandy haired boy with amazing blue eyes was staring back at her. He grinned at Gabriella, and she immediately felt her spirits rise. She smiled back at him, but saw a blonde wearing designer clothes glaring at her. The smile immediately slid off her face.

At free period, Troy ran up to Gabriella. "Gabby! It's really you!" He gave her a hug, which went noticed by Sharpay. She gave Gabriella an icy look.

"Um, who's that girl?" asked Gabriella, pointing at Sharpay.

"Oh, that's just Sharpay. She's the Ice Queen of East High, so don't worry about her. She's like that to everyone."

"It's so nice to see you again, Troy! My mom got transferred back, so here I am!"

"I'm excited to see my best friend too. And you still have my birthday gift!" exclaimed Troy. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Gabriella blushed. The entire school population hanging around them started whispering after seeing the exchange.

"I've got to go to my next class. See you later, Troy."

"Bye, see you at lunch."

"What was that?" hissed Taylor.

"Well, Troy was my best friend five years ago, until I moved away. We even-" Gabriella stopped before she said too much.

"I'm guessing that Troy gave you that necklace?" guessed Taylor. Gabriella nodded. "Good luck. It's so cute! But what were you going to say when you stopped?"

"Don't tell anyone," whispered Gabriella above the loud clamor of students. "We kissed," she whispered.

"Oh my gosh! You kissed him?" screamed Taylor. Luckily for Gabriella, nobody heard, because they were absorbed in their own conversations.

"Argh, I knew it was a mistake telling you."

"Oh, be quiet. Can you make it to your next class without me taking you?"

"Sure. See you at lunch." Gabriella started on her way, only to be pulled into the girls' bathroom by somebody.

"You! I want to make something clear." Sharpay glared at Gabriella.

"Huh? Sorry, I don't know you…and I need to get to class."

Sharpay slammed Gabriella against the wall. "You'd better listen first," she hissed. "You're on my territory, and I can make your life at East High living hell. Also, stay away from Troy. He's mine, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Wait, he's your boyfriend?" asked Gabriella, puzzled.

Sharpay smiled evilly. "Of course he is! Now you know my rules. Follow them."

Gabriella ran from the restroom to her next class, but unable to pay attention because of her recent encounter. _Troy, why is it so hard to be able to stay with you?_


	4. Do You Still Love Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**Do You Still Love Me?**

"Are you going to ask her out?" asked Chad.

"Huh?" Troy asked. "Why would I do that?"

Chad sighed in relief. "Well, considering how she's your best friend and how you kissed her on the cheek, which you've never done to other girls in this school, I think you would. But I'm not saying you should."

"The stupid status quo thing again?"

"Nah, just Sharpay."

"Oh. She won't be a problem. At least I hope not," muttered Troy. He waved off the problem and went to lunch with Chad, sitting with the entire team and all the drooling cheerleaders. Then, he saw Gabriella in the line and got up, missing the fact that all the cheerleaders narrowed their eyes as he called out to the petite brunette. "Gabby!"

Gabriella saw him, and he saw shock and _fear_ cross her eyes. She ducked into the masses of people and ran off. Confused, Troy chased after her, and finally caught up with her, pulling Gabriella into an empty classroom.

"Why are you avoiding me?" demanded Troy.

"It's nothing! Just leave me alone." Gabriella said.

"Come on, Gabby. Why're you acting like this?"

"I'm just trying to deal, okay? With all the stares and the girls glaring at me! I think it's best that we're not friends." Gabriella turned and ran from the room, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Troy grabbed her arm. "What, you hate me now?"

"Maybe I do!" Gabriella shot back. "Let. Me. Go!"

"I'm not going to until you tell me what I did."

"It's not you, Troy. It's your girlfriend!"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Did you forget Sharpay?"

"Sharpay? You think she's my girlfriend?"

"I don't think. I know! She told me herself!"

Troy shook his head in amusement, but suddenly, his tone became quiet and serious. "Gabby, you remember the words I said to you before you left?"

"I love you?"

"Yeah, and I told you I'd wait for you forever. I did. I've thought about you all those five years. And I'm sure I made the right choice when I told you."

"Really?"

"I'll prove it to you." With that, Troy's lips found Gabriella's and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Gabby. I always have, and I'll protect you from anything.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A silent agreement passed through them, and they both linked their pinkies, smiling at each other.


	5. New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**New Home**

Gabriella, I'm sorry, but I'm going on a business trip that's going to last a year," said Mrs. Montez apologetically.

"Are you serious? What about me?" screamed Gabriella in frustration.

"Actually, this time, I have it all planned out. You're going to stay with some friends of mine. They have quite a lot of space, and volunteered to take care of you."

"Oh, that's nice," said Gabriella, calming down.

"Yes, but you need to pack. I'm leaving right away."

After Gabriella gathered all her things, they drove to Mrs. Montez's friends' house. They stopped in front of a huge mansion.

"Whoa," muttered Gabriella. "They've got to be really rich."

"It's so nice to see you, Maria!" said a blonde woman, coming out. She patted Gabriella's mother's hand. "You won't need to worry," she whispered. "Your Gabby's safe with us." She turned to Gabriella. "What a pretty girl! You must meet my daughter. She goes to the same school as you, after all." Turning, the woman called, "Sharpay! Come and meet our guest!" Gabriella's eyes widened. Sharpay? As in Sharpay-

"Oh, by the way, I'm Sheryl (made up the name) Evans," introduced the woman.

Sure enough, Sharpay came out of the house, pouting in all her designer clothes glory. "Mother! I need to finish my hair treatment! What's so important-" Then she saw Gabriella. "Oh, it's you," she said, a trace of hostility in her voice.

"Gabriella is going to be living with us for a year! I'm sure you'll be best friends," Mrs. Evans practically squealed.

"_What_?" exclaimed Sharpay. "No!"

"Now, now. Show your new friend to the guest room. And don't complain!" scolded Mrs. Evans as Sharpay opened her mouth to protest.

"Come on, Gabby," said Sharpay, smiling sweetly as her mother nodded approvingly.

Gabriella gulped and followed Sharpay into the enormous house.

The moment they were out of earshot and sight of the parents, Sharpay whipped around. "Listen to me, nerd! You may have gotten the basketball captain, but not for long! I'm going to make your life hell at East High, and at home," she hissed.

Gabriella shuddered.

"Now, I'll give you a tour," said Sharpay sweetly.

"Gabby!" Troy's voice echoed throughout through the hall, and everyone turned to stare at the petite brunette. She blushed and looked down.

Troy came up to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Gasps resounded in the hallway. "I missed you," he said.

"Yeah, I missed you since we parted ways yesterday afternoon," laughed Gabriella. "But I need to tell you something. In private," she whispered.

"In that case, I have the perfect place." Troy pulled her along and ascended a couple of steps into a beautiful rooftop adorned with flowers.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Troy. Like a jungle!"

"You have the science club to thank for that. Now what were you going to tell me?" Troy patted the seat next to him on a bench and Gabriella sat down while he put an arm around her.

Gabriella told him everything that had happened yesterday, and what Sharpay had said. She felt like crying. "What if she does make my life here like hell? What am I going to do?"

"It's okay, Gabby. I'll protect you. And remember you have Chad, Taylor, and everyone else. It'll all be okay."

"Thanks Troy. That makes me feel a lot better." Gabriella gave him a hug and they both went back to their classes of the day.

Gabriella felt a lot better. She was practically bouncing to lunch and couldn't wait to see Troy. That was when an icy hand pulled her into the nearest classroom.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! You might know who it is, but you're probably wrong. So, like it? Tell me so I know I should write more!**


	6. New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**A New Friend**

Gabriella didn't get any time to get shocked or scream. She faced a set of cold gray eyes.

"Listen to me, geek! Don't mess with Troy Bolton. He's mine!" A girl with blond hair glared at Bryanna. It was clear who she was; Amber Windsor, the cheer captain. A bunch of her other cheer friends flanked her sides.

"What?" Gabriella said, first confused.

"You know what I'm talking about! Gabriella Montez, if you hang out with _my _boyfriend any longer, I will destroy your life!"

Gabriella's mouth was slightly open in surprise and horror. She couldn't believe this was happened. "So I have to pay just because I'm dating someone that you didn't even get?"

"You little-" One of the cheerleaders screeched, but Amber held up her hand. "I'll deal with this," she assured them. She gave Gabriella a cold look and raised her hand. Gabriella flinched back, knowing what was about to happen. She was going to slap her, and Gabriella knew how much it was going to hurt. But the slap never came.

"That's enough, Amber."

Gabriella stared at Troy. He'd caught Amber's hand right in time. He smiled warmly at her. "You didn't come to lunch, and I was worried," he said. He turned to all the cheerleaders, crowding around them. "Why are you still here? Get out of here." They all scurried out of the classroom.

Troy pulled Gabriella off the ground and placed a kiss on her cheek. "And you!" He turned to Amber. "If you try hurting Gabby again, I'll get you kicked off the squad."

"O-Of, course not, Troy." Amber batted her lashes in a hopeless attempt of flirting. Troy put an arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Bye, _Gabby_. Remember what I said," said Amber sweetly.

"Oh, no," whispered Gabriella. "Now Amber and Sharpay both hate me."

"It's okay, Gabby. Remember, I'll protect you." Troy kissed the top of her head and they linked hands as they walked to lunch.

"That Gabriella will pay!" fumed Amber. "She stole my boyfriend and brainwashed him too!"

"So, what're you going do?" asked Melissa, one of her friends.

"I have a plan, and it involves Jacob McLevon." Melissa smirked.

"Jacob? The football captain?" asked Melissa cluelessly.

"Duh? Who else?" snapped Amber.

She trotted off to the football field and Melissa saw her flirting with Jacob, the black haired, tan skinned football captain.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella had gone back to her "home" and heard sobbing from a room. She walked to the pink door across from hers and knocked softly, but when there was no answer, she just entered.

Sharpay was crouched in a corner, mascara running down her cheeks. She was clutching a paper, obviously from the quiz a teacher had sprung on them today. A large F was printed on the paper.

"I c-can't believe this!" she cried. "Daddy is suspending my credit cards if I don't raise my grades soon!"

Gabriella tentatively sat down next to her and patted her back awkwardly. "Um, I can help you if you want," she offered.

"Really? You can?" asked Sharpay tearily.

"Of course! I'm a nerd, aren't I?"

Sharpay gave Gabriella a watery smile. "I'm sorry about what I said to you. I just was really jealous that Troy was giving a girl the time of day, and not me."

"I forgive you." Gabriella held out her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Sharpay reached out, but instead of shaking hands, she gave Gabriella a hug. "I think we'll be good friends, Gabby."

Gabriella could smell a vanilla scent that was overpowering her.

"Um, Sharpay? Could you maybe ease up on the perfume?" choked Gabriella.

Sharpay broke off the hug and smiled. "Well, get ready for school tomorrow! We're having swimming lessons. Finally! And you get to see Troy in swim trunks!"

Gabriella laughed. "I'm looking forward to it."

**Like it? By the way, I'm setting a new rule! Unless I get at least one review for a chapter, I'm not going to continue writing! So if you liked it, please review!**


	7. Swimming Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**Swimming Lessons**

"I see that you guys have become friends?" asked Ryan when he saw Sharpay and Gabriella together.

"Yup," said Sharpay bubbly. Taylor came over to talk to Gabriella and was about to turn around when she saw Sharpay, but Gabriella grabbed her wrist and made her come back.

"Um, Taylor? I wanted to apologize for all the insults I've said to you. I really am sorry." Sharpay apologized. She looked nervous, and Taylor's hard expression softened.

"Sure," she said. "I'm willing to start over." Then she and Sharpay hugged.

"Hello, ladies," said Troy, walking up and putting an arm around Gabriella. He glared at Sharpay. "What're you doing here?"

"Relax, Troy. Sharpay's our friend now. She apologized."

"And I heard the whole thing from my room yesterday too," Ryan chimed in.

"Alright. Well, welcome to the group, Sharpay." Gradually, Kelsi, Chad, and the rest of the basketball team came and forgave Sharpay for all her nastiness. Gabriella giggled when she saw Sharpay go red when Zeke came up to talk.

"Ready for swimming, Montez?" asked Troy.

"Yeah. Ready to check me out, Bolton?" joked Gabriella.

"You know it, Montez."

Gabriella went to her locker to get out her swimming suit. But when she took it out, it was expertly cut so it transformed from a one piece to a skimpy bikini. She gasped in horror. Sharpay bounced into the room. "What's wrong, Gabby?" Then she too gasped when she saw what Gabriella was holding. "Did you do that?" she asked.

"No. Why would I wear something revealing like this?" Gabriella ran off to find Coach Bolton. "Coach Bolton, um, someone cut up my swim suit," she said. Then she showed the bikini to him.

"Well, as long as you didn't do it, you won't get in trouble. We don't have extras, so you'll just have to wear that." Gabriella's mouth fell open. She went back and told Sharpay and Taylor everything.

"Your boyfriend's going to be mad when he sees all the guys staring at you," laughed Sharpay.

"It's not funny!" Gabriella put the swim suit on and then pulled on one of Troy's old sweatshirts over it, so it blocked out the whole thing.

When the three girls exited the locker room, Troy ran over to them, shirtless. A bunch of girls in the pool stared at him longingly. He took in the sweatshirt. "A bit self-conscious, are you, Montez?" he asked, smirking.

"No, it's not that."

"Then take off the sweatshirt, and we'll see."

"You're disgusting, Bolton." Gabriella had no choice but to take off the sweatshirt. When she did, Troy and all the boys nearby gaped. The shredded up bikini showed off Gabriella's small waist and cleavage.

"Checking me out, Bolton?" smirked Gabriella.

Troy shook his head dazedly. "Uh, what happened?" Gabriella told him everything. "Must've been Amber," she muttered.

When class started, and a little free time was given before lessons, Jacob McLevon swam up to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabriella. Looking hot," he flirted.

"What do you want?" Gabriella fired back.

"Jeez, relax. Just seeing how you're doing. Bolton hardly lets you go. I want to get my share too," he said. Gabriella grimaced.

"You've got to be the grossest person I've ever met." She swam off to join Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad's conversation. Troy glared at Jacob, but he just smirked back. "Gabriella, I will get you."

--

"Gah! That Jacob is so disgusting!" fumed Gabriella.

"So were all the guys checking you out," said Troy sourly.

"And so were all the girls checking _you _out. Sometimes, Troy, you're too popular for your own good," said Gabriella.

They were at lunch with the gang, and everyone was watching their argument like a tennis match.

"Well, what can I say? We're perfect for each other because we've both got the looks," said Troy vainly.

Gabriella smacked Troy, but then gave him a kiss. "I guess we are."

Everyone groaned. "No PDA please. I'm trying to eat!" exclaimed Chad.

"I'm going to have a party today," said Sharpay.

"Oh, cool! What time?" asked Jason.

Sharpay filled them all in. "I bet most of the school is coming, since they're listening in on our conversation." Sure enough, all the people in the cafeteria were leaning towards the table in the middle, where they all sat.

Gabriella laughed. "I guess they are. But sadly, that includes Jacob." She shuddered. "I hate stuck-up guys like him."

Troy took her hand under the table and smiled at her reassuringly. Gabriella had to smile back. Chad gagged, causing Taylor to hit him on the head.

The entire table laughed, with the exception of Chad, who was rubbing his head. Gabriella was glad that she had such good friends, and such a good boyfriend.

**Remember my rule, people! The more reviews you give, the faster I'll write! I hope you liked this chapter! And a sneak peek, since I love all the reviews you've been giving me!**

_Next Chapter: Craziness_

"_You're coming with me, Montez," slurred Jacob. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her who knew where._

"_Aah, where are you taking me?" screamed Gabriella. "Troy!"_


	8. Craziness

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**Craziness**

Gabriella stepped back into the Evans' mansion, but it looked totally different.

"Um, what happened here?" She took in the party balloons and the DJ in a corner.

"Come on, Gabs! We need to dress you up!" With that, Sharpay grabbed her hand and led her into the room. She started flinging clothes at her from their shopping spree yesterday. In the end, Gabriella was dressed in a purple, silky shirt with jeans.

"Perfect," muttered Sharpay. "Let the party begin!" she exclaimed when the doorbell rang. More and more people began crowding in, and soon the lit up dance floor was crowded with people dancing. Gabriella got away from the floor and went to drink some punch. It didn't take two sips when she realized it was spiked. She quickly dumped the cup there and went off to search for someone she actually knew.

"Looks like someone's bored," said a familiar voice, and Gabriella felt two arms wrap around her waist. Troy smiled at her. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." They walked onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on, and twirled and danced. To Gabriella's surprise, Troy was a pretty good dancer.

"You dance good," she said, impressed.

"My mom taught me," he said, embarrassed. "She said I need to learn something besides basketball.

Gabriella laughed. "You should be glad about that. When we were small, you were always tripping over yourself."

Troy poked her. "I need to go talk to Chad," he said when he saw Chad frantically waving. "Stay here, 'kay?" Gabriella nodded and he wove through the crowd.

She saw Taylor and Chad arguing over something, probably something small. They had to get together sometime. It was clear they were made for each other. As Gabriella smiled to herself, someone grabbed her roughly by the wrist.

"Ow!" Gabriella was about to say something, but a hand clamped her mouth shut. Her eyes widened when she saw Jacob McLevon pulling her somewhere. She bit his hand and he cursed, inspecting it for bleeding. But when Gabriella tried to run, he grabbed her hand again.

"You're coming with me, Montez," Jacob slurred menacingly.

"Aah, no!" Gabriella screamed as he dragged her off somewhere. "Troy!" she screamed.

"You know, I didn't really think this was a good idea, but after Amber showed me just how hot you look in a bikini, I had to give in," Jacob said as he pushed her on a bed in a room upstairs.

--

"Have you seen Gabby?" Troy asked Taylor, but she shook her head.

After breaking up the argument Taylor and Chad had been having about whether basketball was really more important than homework, Troy was running around, trying to find Gabriella. Sharpay started searching with him, and that was when he heard a faint scream come from upstairs. Troy, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, and Zeke ran upstairs and heard crying coming from a locked door. Without even hesitating, Troy and Chad ran at the door and broke it down. Sharpay and Taylor's mouths dropped when they saw what was happening. Jacob was trying to kiss Gabriella, and her jeans were throw to the side. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Troy immediately ran and gave Jacob a kick in the stomach, then gathered Gabriella in his arms, trying to soothe her.

"You take care of her," he whispered to Taylor and Sharpay, handing Gabriella over. "We'll take care of this," he said as he and the rest of the basketball team glared at Jacob.

Taylor and Sharpay led Gabriella away before the nasty crunches and curses could be heard from the room, but they still heard Chad yell, "How could you do that to my little sis?"

Gabriella was too busy crying to listen to them. Sharpay let her crawl into her bed, wetting the pillow because of her salty tears. Soon, she stopped crying and fell asleep, but in her stupor, she murmured, "It's all Amber's fault." Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn't know Amber would stoop that low. Later, the boys came in, and Troy stroked Gabriella's hair as he watched.

"We took care of the problem," he said. Chad put an arm around Taylor as Sharpay ran out of the room to shut down the party. She shooed everyone out and came back in.

"Poor Gabby. Her first year here, and she's already gone through so much trouble," said Kelsi sympathetically.

"I know. But one thing's for sure. We're going to make Amber pay," concluded Sharpay, with fire in her eyes as everyone nodded in agreement.

**This chapter was kinda weird, I know. But did you like it? Reviews please!**


	9. Payback's so Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**Payback's **_**So **_**Sweet**

"Amber did that? Wow," whispered Chad. The gang, minus Gabriella, was crowded near the banister.

"I can't believe that guy," raged Troy. "How could he do that to her?"

"Calm down. We all want to beat him up again, Troy. But Gabby's safe now." Sharpay reminded them of the ambulance that had to come pick Jacob up. They had threatened Jacob and told him not to tell anyone who had caused the injuries, or they'd accuse him of rape. Suddenly, they heard a drawn out scream from the top of the stairs. Troy hurried upstairs and saw a shaking Gabriella.

"I-I-I had a b-bad dr-dr-dream about what happened," she stammered. Her eyes were red, and Troy felt pain for what had happened to her.

"Don't worry, Brie. We're protecting you," he assured her. She nodded weakly and closed her eyes again. Troy hopped down stairs.

"I can't take this anymore," he groaned. "We've got to do something."

"Don't worry. I have the perfect plan," said Sharpay, an evil grin lighting up her features.

"Sometimes it's a good thing we have the Ice Queen on our side. She's horrible, but she can think of good plans," said Chad proudly, earning him a slap on the head from Sharpay.

"Here's the plan…"

--

"Hey, Troy." Amber walked past, trying to be seductive as she waved. Troy gave her a disgusted look.

"Do I really have to do this?" he complained to Sharpay. She smacked him hard. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Do you want to get payback for what happened to Gabby or not?" He nodded. "Then do it already!" Sharpay put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Fine," muttered Troy. "Aw man, this is going to be torture." Gabriella appeared beside Troy. She still looked nervous, glancing over her shoulder and around her once in a while. Troy hugged her. "Relax, Brie. It's going to be fine."

"Yeah, I guess it is." But Gabriella still was tense. Troy sighed. It had been harder to kiss Gabriella or even hug her when she was this anxious.

"Jacob isn't here, Gabby. He was sent to the hospital for twelve stitches, a broken arm, leg, and badly sprained ankle." Zeke said, as Troy and Chad smirked.

"Alright. Remember the plan, Troy!" reminded Sharpay.

Troy looked at Gabriella with worry. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am! I just want to get Amber back for everything she's done to me."

Troy smiled, then sauntered up to Amber, who was leaning against a locker, trying to look pretty.

"Hey, Amber." Troy winked at her. She looked shocked, but quickly her expression changed.

"Hi, Troy. Anything you need to say to me?" she giggled, and Troy resisted the urge to gag. "Um, would you come somewhere with me?" he asked.

Amber smirked at Melissa. "See ya, Mel." She gave Melissa a wink and walked off with Troy. He led her to a room that was too dark to see anyone in.

"Are you going to lock the door?" asked Amber suggestively. Troy grimaced and reached behind him, turning on the dark sound system behind him.

"So, Amber. If I dated you, would you first confess something?" asked Troy. Amber didn't know that his voice was being heard all over the school.

"Of course. Anything for you, Troysie," said Amber flirtatiously, as Troy tried to keep from throwing up in disgust.

"Did you make Jacob McLevon try to rape Gabriella?" he asked, and gasps were heard from everyone listening to the conversation.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Just answer the question," said Troy, frustrated. He wanted to get away from Amber as she came closer to him.

"Yes, because we were the ones meant to be, Troysie. I mean, I've slept with a few other guys, but it doesn't mean we can't be soul mates." Troy had gotten way more than he'd bargained for.

"That was way too much. And I can't believe you'd stoop that low, Amber. You don't try to hurt a girl just because she's dating me. Gabriella's sweet and nice, and I love her." Awes were heard during that sentence, and Gabriella blushed from her spot next to the lockers when people stared at her in amazement. So don't try messing with her like that again!" Troy turned around and went for the door.

"Wait, Troy! We can start over again," called out Amber, still not getting it. When she walked out of the room, students started pointing at her and throwing her disgusted looks.

"What?" she said in annoyance. She walked to where Troy's locker just in time to see Gabriella give him a long kiss.

"You bitch!" yelled Amber. She was about to slap Gabriella when Troy stood in front of her. "Everyone knows what happened to you now," said Troy. "They all heard what you said in that room."

"Huh? What? How?" stammered Amber.

"It was the media room," said Sharpay, appearing next to Gabriella. "And I advise you not to call Gabriella that. After all, we all know who the real bitch is."

Amber stared hard at all of them. "You think I care?" she shot back.

"Ms. Windsor, I'd like you to come with me," said Principal Matsui, coming from a corner. "I heard the morning announcements, and I think we have to have a long talk," he said sternly. For the first time, Amber looked intimidated. She gulped as the gang tried to stifle their snickers.

"Now we only have one more problem," whispered Gabriella to Troy. She felt lighter now, and was happy about what her boyfriend had said about her over the intercom.

"What?" asked Troy, confused.

"Getting them together," hissed Gabriella, pointing at Kelsi and Jason, Sharpay and Zeke, and Taylor and Chad.

"Oh," said Troy, recognition dawning on him. He grinned. "I see."

**Like it? Sadly, next chapter might be the last one! But maybe I'll write a sequel if you give me enough reviews! Wink wink, cough cough**


	10. Operation Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**Operation Matchmaker**

Gabriella and Troy were walking down East High's hall, holding hands. Amber had been expelled from the school, and Gabriella was finally relaxing. Everyone admired the golden couple.

Gabriella had decided to come early to school, and she and Troy walked into Mrs. Darbus' homeroom twenty minutes early. "Oh my," stuttered Gabriella, immediately stepping back from the room.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Troy, snickering.

"I think it is." They stared at Chad and Taylor, occupied in a steamy make out session. Troy cleared his throat. "Ahem." Chad and Taylor immediately jumped away from each other.

"Uh, Troy! What're you doing here so early?" asked Chad as Taylor's face turned a violent shade of red.

"I see you guys have been dating behind our backs," joked Gabriella. She was surprised when she saw both of their faces turning redder. "You _have _been dating behind our backs!" accused Gabriella.

"Er, well, we just, um," stammered Taylor.

"I see," said Gabriella sternly.

"Well, I guess our plan is only for two couples then," laughed Troy.

"You were making a plan behind our backs?" asked Chad with annoyance.

"It's not as bad as dating behind our backs," shot back Gabriella. Chad and Taylor blushed again.

"Since you're out, you might as well help us," said Troy. They all leaned in and started planning.

--

"Sharpay? I think our science assignment is supposed to be in that classroom," said Gabriella, pointing to an empty classroom.

"Uh, okay? I'll see you, Gabs."

At the same time, Troy was leading Zeke into the classroom. "There's a new baking appliance in there that needs testing!" he said, pushing Zeke in. He and Gabriella backed away and shut the door. Immediately there was pounding on the door.

"Let us out!" screamed Sharpay dramatically.

"Calm down, Shar. We'll just keep you in for a few hours, tops. Just make conversation with Zeke while you're waiting."

"Unbelievable!" shrieked Sharpay. Gabriella gave Troy a thumbs up, and they walked off. They met with Chad and Taylor.

"Jason and Kelsi are locked up in the supply closet. How 'bout some lunch?" said Chad conversationally.

"What is with you and food?" exclaimed Taylor.

"Whatever. I say we check in an hour. If we don't hear anything, then we unlock the doors, just in case they starved or something," said Chad.

"Not everyone needs food like you do," Taylor scolded.

Troy and Gabriella left them bickering and went to their rooftop place to talk.

"It's been such a great school year here," sighed Gabriella. "I love this school."

"Because I'm here, right?" said Troy arrogantly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and everyone else. I've just never felt so part of something before."

Troy smiled. "Me neither." Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder and they were silent for a few minutes.

"I think we should check on Zeke and Sharpay," said Troy. They got up and were met by Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, and Chad.

"I hate you guys," grumbled Kelsi.

"It worked!" chortled Chad. "We saw them hugging and everything inside."

"I still hate you guys," said Kelsi, even though she seemed to be holding back a smile.

"Let's see what's happening with Zeke and Sharpay," said Gabriella. When they stepped near the door, they could hear moaning. Gabriella's eyes went wide. "They can't be doing it, can they?" she whispered.

"I hope not, because I'm about to open the door," said Chad. He opened the door before the rest of them could yell, "NO Chad!" He saw Zeke and Sharpay practically sucking each other's faces off.

"Ew," he said. Sharpay and Zeke broke apart. "About time," said Sharpay. Her make up was smeared, and Gabriella and Taylor smirked.

"I hope you weren't trying anything," said Gabriella. "After all, we are in school."

Sharpay crossed her arms. "Humph. But I've got to say it was good." Everyone gagged.

"We're all perfect for each other, aren't we?" said Gabriella happily.

"Yeah," said Troy. "We are." And they all walked out of school, happily in love.

**Sadly, this story has ended! But I have the trailer for the sequel. If you think it's interesting, please say so! Then I'll write the sequel.**

**Thanks for all reviews! xxxSophie**


	11. Trailer:Since When Were We in Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**Trailer: Since When Were We in Love?**

**The sequel to Meant to Be.**

_**Troy and Gabriella were in love, the Golden Couple of East High.**_

_(Shows Troy and Gabriella dancing at prom, happy and carefree.)_

_**What happens when they're forced into terrible circumstances?**_

"_Troy, what do you mean you're not going to Duke? I thought we were going to the same college where we could be together!"_

"_I'm sorry, but sometimes I have to do things that are for my good, Gabriella."_

_**Will their love still survive?**_

_(Shows Gabriella throwing something at Troy's head and yanking a necklace off her neck.)_

_**And will they ever see each other again?**_

"_You! Why are you here?" demanded Gabriella._

_**Or will someone break this couple apart?**_

"_Gabriella's mine, so back off!"_

_**Follow this pair onto a trail of **_

_**BETRAYAL**_

"_How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend!" sobbed Gabriella._

_**HATE**_

"_Since when did I say I loved you?"_

_**And most importantly, LOVE**_

"_You know I didn't mean what I said, when I said I didn't love you. You always complete my world, Gabby."_

**Since When Were We in Love? Coming to a computer screen near you!**

**If you want me to continue writing, please, please, please review!**


End file.
